The Hanging Tree
by Samyye33
Summary: ' '..Viendras-tu, oh,viendras-tu, Me retrouver au grand arbre, Porter un long collier de chanvre à mes côtés, Des choses étranges s'y sont vues, Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé, Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu..' ' Je suis brisé,tellement brisé. J'ai si désespérément besoin de quelqu'un mais personne n'est plus là pour moi et je sais,au fond de moi, que je le mérite.-DeathFic-OS-


**Note De L'Auteure :** Bonne Lecture Peuple! L'idée originale n'est pas de moi, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire, en OS. Quelque chose de poignant, triste et émouvant. J'espère que j'ai réussi à écrire quelque chose de ce genre… Habituellement, Gale n'est pas un personnage avec lequel je me sens à l'aise d'écrire, ni même que j'apprécie mais aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un effort…Vous voilà prévenues… The Hunger Games ainsi que l'idée d'origine et la chanson The Hanging Tree (VF : L'arbre du pendu) ne m'appartient aucunement. Pendant la lecture, je vous recommande la chanson (cherchez dans Youtube) L'arbre du pendu, Katniss Hunger Games par Ophélie Lou. Cette fille a une voix d'ange et elle interprète, selon moi, très bien la chanson, avec juste assez d'émotions. Bref, Bonne Lecture…

_Playlist : _

_(__**NDA **__: En écoutant cette playlist et en relisant cet OS, j'avais envie de pleurer…)_

- L'arbre du Pendu par Ophélie Lou

-A drop In the ocean par Ron Pope

-Before the worse par The Script

- Broken par Seether ft Amy Lee

-The Scientist par Coldplay

-Say something par Great Big World

* * *

><p><span>The Hanging Tree<span>

* * *

><p>Trois ans.<p>

Déjà trois ans se sont écoulés depuis le Rébellion. Trois longues années.

Et moi, ça fait trois ans que je passe en ermite, dans le District Deux, envahit par des remords, une tristesse sans fin et d'horribles cauchemars remplit de morts, de sang et de violence. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, et, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Même ma haine m'a quitté. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, une âme déchiré et un cœur brisé qui ne bat plus depuis longtemps- du moins, en apparence-écœuré et dégoûté par moi-même et ce que j'ai pu accomplir dans le passé. _Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle, si démentiel, si haineux?_ Exactement comme Snow et ses Jeux de la Mort.

J'ai fait exploser mon univers, l'amour que me portaient mes proches en même temps que tous ces enfants – de pauvres innocents. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Du moins pas comme cela. La vengeance, la haine que je portais au Capitole, m'avaient totalement aveuglé. J'ai tué Prim. J'ai tué une partie de mon âme et une partie de l'âme de ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas lâché les bombes, mais c'est tout comme… Je suis un meurtrier. J'ai du sang - le sang d'enfants innocents sur les mains à jamais.

Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Katniss m'a oublié, ou du moins, n'a jamais cherché à me recontacter, à me retrouver et moi, j'ai trop honte de moi-même, de ce que j'étais, pour ne serait-ce que l'appeler et lui parler. Pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point elle me manque. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour la revoir, ses joues rougis par l'air froid du matin, sa natte dont elle ne se défait jamais, ses yeux dans lesquels je lis comme dans un livre, sa peau satiné… Elle me manque cruellement, même si elle n'a jamais été mienne – ou du moins, pas de la façon dont je le voudrais.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Katniss s'était mariée, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, avec Mellark. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été invité. Je l'ai vu à la télévision. L'héroïne de Guerre qui se marie avec son ancien amant maudit. Ça a fait les grands titres des jours durant.

Sa vie continuait sans moi et je ne le supportais pas. Pourtant, je l'ai perdue. Pour toujours.

Pour tout dire, ça fait trois ans, jours pour jours, aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas parlé à celle que j'avais l'audace d'appeler ma meilleure amie. Au fond, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était beaucoup plus que ça.

**0o0**

Prim se tient là, devant moi. Son visage reflète une telle tristesse que j'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre se creuse dans mon cœur. Ses yeux sont rouges. Rouge sang. Et elle me fixe. Elle murmure quelque chose. Au début, c'est trop faible mais après, elle chuchote de plus en plus fort. Toujours la même phrase :

-C'est ta faute… C'est ta faute… C'est ta faute… C'est ta faute…

J'ai envie de crier, de pleurer. La blessure béante dans mon cœur, qui ne s'est jamais réellement refermé, saigne encore et encore. Et j'ai mal… Je me hais, du plus profond de mon être.

-Ta faute! Ta faute! Ta faute! Se mit-elle à m'accuser en hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Ses cris emplissent ma tête, résonnent sans s'arrêter. Puis, une bande d'enfants le visage recouvert d'entailles sanguinolentes arrivent et se mettent à hurler à leurs tour, m'accusant de les avoir tués.

Je me réveille en sursaut, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues. J'ai l'impression de suffoqué. Un autre cauchemar. Comme d'habitude. Mes yeux restent ouverts et fixent le plafond, si je les referment, je sais éperdument que Prim reviendra avec tous ces enfants. Je me recroqueville dans mon lit, les poings serrés à s'en blanchirent les jointures. Mes ongles laissent des marques dans le creux de mes paumes et des gouttelettes de sang perlent mais je ne m'en soucis pas. La douleur physique me permet d'oublier un peu durant un court instant la douleur mentale, milles fois plus douloureuse. Un frisson me parcoure le corps, mon drap est sur le sol. J'ai dû me débattre dans mon sommeil.

Je veux revenir en arrière. Je veux effacer et recommencer. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Si seulement…

**0o0**

Sa voix, simplement sa voix. Elle me hante. Je veux la revoir mais la douleur et les regrets me font aussitôt oubliés cette idée stupide. Pourtant, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je suis brisé, tellement brisé. J'ai si désespérément besoin de quelqu'un mais personne n'est plus là pour moi et je sais, au fond de moi, que je le mérite. Dans le silence de la petite maison que je me suis acheté au District Deux, mes cris d'agonie et mes sanglots se répercutent contre les murs. Je me sens si faible, ça ne fait que me dégoûter encore plus envers ma personne.

Je ne suis plus rien. Ma vie n'est plus rien. Plus rien sans elle.

**0o0**

Je l'ai vu à la télévision hier. Mellark vient au Discrit Deux pour un stage ou des rencontres professionnels, j'ai oublié. Je sais juste qu'il vient, au Discrit Deux, pour une petite semaine. Seul.

Je sais aussi que cela serait l'occasion parfaite pour appeler Katniss sans avoir peur de tomber sur Mellark au bout de la ligne. Je dois l'appeler, au moins pour m'excuser - chose que j'aurai dû faire depuis longtemps et que je n'ai jamais faite. M'excuser pour tout. La mort de Prim, les bombes, mon ancien moi, le mal que j'ai pu lui causer…

Cela ne m'enlèvera pas ni mes remords, ni ma douleur mais je sais que si elle me pardonne, une petite partie du poids qui m'oppresse le cœur s'envolera. De plus, je veux entendre sa voix. Je veux taire mes larmes un instant. Après toutes ces années, je pleure encore sa perte. La perte de l'estime qu'elle avait pour moi et de son amitié, qui était la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Je me demande – non, c'est fou de penser à une telle chose- si un jour nous serons amis de nouveau. Amis ou peut-être plus… J'adresse une prière silencieuse, en espérant de tout cœur être entendu… Néanmoins, je réalise que demander un futur incluant Katniss dans ma vie, c'est comme demander de la pluie en plein milieu d'un désert. Mais j'ai si désespérément besoin d'elle. Mon corps entier la réclame ainsi que mon cœur brisé et endeuillé. Elle est mon paradis, mon éden.

C'est décidé, je l'appellerai.

**0o0**

Mes doigts sont levés, prêts à appuyer sur les touches du téléphone. Pourtant, je ne fais rien. Une peur panique nait en moi et des larmes brûlent mes yeux. J'ai si mal.

Finalement, j'appuie sur la première touche et les autres se composent presque d'elles-mêmes car je ne remarque même pas que je les ai composé. J'approche le combiné de mon oreille en tremblant. Je vais entendre sa voix.

La sonnerie ne se fait entendre qu'une seule fois et quelqu'un décroche au bout de la ligne.

-Peeta? Demande la fille dont je suis fou amoureux depuis très- trop- longtemps.

Bien sûr, j'aurai du m'en douter… Sur son téléphone, le numéro affiché doit être celui du District Deux. Mon cœur se serre.

-Peeta? Répète-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Je perds mes mots. Sa voix me choque. Une larme coule silencieusement sur ma joue, puis une autre.

-Peeta… je… je suis enceinte… continue Katniss d'un ton plus doux.

Je suffoque. L'air ne se rend plus à mes poumons. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un vient de me poignarder en plein cœur et ça fait mal. Mal à en mourir. C'est ce que j'aimerai faire à cet instant : Mourir…

Le téléphone me glisse d'entre les doigts et se fracasse sur le sol en des dizaines de morceaux- comme mon cœur et mon âme à cet instant précis. Je prends conscience qu'il est trop tard pour pleurer sa perte. Je l'ai déjà assez pleuré. Mais je suis trop brisé pour tourner la page. Trop brisé pour continuer.

Je prends le bout de corde qui traîne sur ma table de chevet et sur lequel je m'entraîne à faire des nœuds durant mes nuits d'insomnie et un canif. Je me faufile dehors, vers la forêt.

Je marche en silence, n'entendant même pas les oiseaux qui gazouillent ni le glouglou d'une rivière. Cette forêt me rappelle celle du Discrit Douze, celle qui m'apaisait, me calmait. La forêt où j'étais roi et Katniss était ma reine. À la simple mention de son nom dans mon esprit, la douleur s'intensifie. J'ai si mal.

Un gros chêne se dresse devant moi. Je prends un instant pour le fixer. Lui, sera là jusqu'à la fin et peut-être même après… J'ai si mal, je veux que ça cesse.

Bien sûr, j'y avais déjà pensé, souvent, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage, je n'avais jamais atteint le fond. Là, je l'ai atteint, fortement, d'un coup. Et je sais que tout ne fera qu'empirer. Mon paradis est si proche, à portée de la main, et je prends conscience que mon éternité ne se passera pas aux côtés de Katniss comme je l'avais imaginé.

En tremblant, j'approche mon canif de l'arbre et je grave quelque chose dans l'écorce. Les larmes embuent ma vue. Je prends un dernier instant pour admirer la beauté de la nature, la toute dernière beauté qu'il me sera possible d'apercevoir. Lorsque mes larmes se taisent, je suis plus déterminé que jamais. De toute façon, je ne mérite pas de vivre : je suis un monstre, un meurtrier… Je veux en finir, au plus vite. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir.

Je fais un nœud coulant, solide et difficile à défaire, et monte dans l'arbre, savourant une dernière fois la sensation d'écorce rugueuse sous mes doigts. J'accroche ma corde autour d'une branche, assez solide pour supporter mon poids, puis autour de mon cou. Le chanvre de la corde me pique un peu la peau mais je ne m'en soucie même pas une seconde. Je ferme les yeux une dernière fois, dernière rétrospective sur ma pathétique existence, je revois les yeux de Katniss une dernière fois. Même au seuil de la mort, elle me hante toujours.

Puis, je me laisse tomber. La corde tendue autour de mon cou retient violemment mon corps et le nœud se resserre. Puis c'est le noir total. À jamais…

**0o0**

Le soir-même, dans le Discrit Douze, Katniss est assise sur son fauteuil, un mince sourire accroché aux lèvres. La télévision est ouverte mais elle ne l'écoute qu'à demi-mot. Elle est plutôt perdue dans ses pensées. Peeta lui a paru bizarre au téléphone. Pourtant, il devrait être heureux, il a toujours voulu des enfants et maintenant, elle est enceinte. Elle a même pensé percevoir un sanglot de l'autre côté de fil. Une idée étrange s'infiltre dans ses pensées : et si ce n'était pas Peeta qu'elle avait eu au téléphone… Mais qui d'autre l'appellerait?

Soudain, son regard est attiré vers la télévision où un journaliste explique un drame qui s'est produit il y a quelques heures dans le Discrit Deux. Une bande de Nouveaux-Pacificateurs, ces nouveaux maîtres de l'ordre mit en place par le nouveau gouvernement, encadre la scène de crime de ruban jaune et tentent d'éloigner les curieux. Katniss sent son cœur se serrer. Dans l'arbre est pendu un corps, elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du mort. La chanson de l'arbre du pendu lui revient en mémoire et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se met à murmurer les paroles…

_''Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé,_

_Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu…''_

Soudainement, la caméra zoom sur le corps qui flotte au gré du vent et sur l'arbre. Katniss sent une unique larme couler sur sa joue et elle devine à qui elle a parlé plus tôt dans la journée…

Le corps dans l'arbre, c'est celui de Gale… Mort, parti comme plusieurs autres avant lui…

Sous son corps inerte qui se balance allègrement, une phrase est écrite :

_''Viendras-tu me retrouver au grand arbre, Katniss?''_

Et c'est à cet instant que Katniss éclate en sanglots...


End file.
